


Making Heads Turn

by vinoharry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-28 23:25:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5109389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vinoharry/pseuds/vinoharry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>Harry’s shivering, but it’s not from being cold. Granted, the sparkly gold shorts that he’s wearing for his Rocky costume doesn’t cover him much. He had wanted Liam to go as Frank N. Furter, but Liam refused to wear the black fishnets and the corset for the costume.</em><br/>Or, Harry and Liam go to a halloween party where Harry's dressed as Rocky Horror.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Making Heads Turn

**Author's Note:**

> this is for all my lirry loves!  
> there's not nearly enough lirry fic so i hope this is a positive contribution :)

Harry stumbles into Niall and sloshes his orange drink up the side of the cup. He slurps it up, the taste of tequila bites at his taste buds.

“Haz!” Niall cheers. He slings his arm over Harry’s shoulders and tugs him in. He lifts his drink up to Harry’s mouth until the straw taps at his lips. Harry drinks eagerly, swallowing vodka and rum and cranberry juice down as quickly as he can. Niall says something to the person he’s talking to – a leggy girl with dark skin and shining eyes. Her hair is slick and braided, snake heads attached to the ends of each tip. She’s got scarlet coloured lipstick on and eyes smeared with gold.

Niall plucks his finger into the band of Harry’s shiny gold shorts and snaps them against his skin.

“Ow,” Harry hisses, batting him away. The girl laughs loudly, a showy laugh that angles her chest closer to Niall. “G’off me.” Harry shoves Niall away and he stumbles minutely before finding his footing.

Niall laughs and switches the drink to his other hand, wrapping his arm low on the girl’s green dress. “Where’s your boy?”

“Dunno,” Harry frowns. It’s been ages since he’s seen Liam. At least fifteen minutes for sure. He was doing shots with Louis in the kitchen the last time Harry saw him.

“You should go find him,” Niall suggests. He pulls the girl closer and Harry stares at the hand on her waist. He’s about to ask Niall why when he looks back up and sees them making out.

Lonely, Harry holds his cup firmer to his chest and tries to find his boyfriend. He passes a few people who laugh at his costume. Another person whistles as he walks past. Harry doesn’t feel self-conscious around the people occupying Louis’ lavish flat. They’re all mates from the football team he’s on with Liam and they all know Harry as their number one fan.

“Harold!” Harry’s tugged into a sweaty hug from Louis. He’s got the top of his Spiderman costume off and he’s only in the tight blue and red leggings that accompanied the costume. He smells like Jack and Coke with sweat red cheeks and hair matted to his forehead.

“Don’t call me that,” Harry fights, batting Louis away. Louis stumbles into a guy who rights him – then not so subtly checks out his ass. Harry rolls his eyes at the way Louis subtly checks him out back and then swats him on the shoulder.

“Ow! God, you’ve a violent drunk.”

“I’m not-” but he’s already lost Louis. He can tell by the way Louis’ eyes are starting to roam around the room, tongue doing something graphic to the straw. “Stop that,” Harry demands. He takes the drink out of Louis’ hand and holds it like bait. “Where’s Liam?”

“I left him smoking on the balcony.”

“He was smoking?” Harry pouts. He hates how cigarettes taste on Liam’s tongue. They make his lips all dry and his tongue always gets numb when he drinks so it’s a lose/lose situation.

“Boohoo,” Louis teases. He snatches the glass from Harry and tongues the straw again. Harry makes a noise of disgust. “He said he needed a wee though.” Louis twists his nipple before dashing away.

Harry doesn’t bother watching Louis stumble into the middle of a dance circle by his couches. He squeezes between people and ducks out of the way of a selfie being taken. He tries not to trip over his feet as he stumbles his way into Louis’ messy room.

Harry loathes the fact that the only bathroom in the entirety of the flat is in Louis’ bedroom. He hates that Louis’ bedroom always smells like weed and stale air. He gingerly puts a knee down on Louis’ bed to crack the window open then makes his way across the room to the bathroom.

Surprisingly, the door is unlocked and opens with ease.

“Harry!” Liam all but shrieks. He’s holding his dick in his hand and pee slashes on the lid of the toilet seat. He looks mortified. “I’m weeing!”

Harry stifles a laugh, locking the bathroom door and refusing to budge. They’ve taken showers together and pissed in it before – or at least, Harry has. Liam made a mild sound of disgust before refusing to wash Harry’s hair until he had wiped soap on the shower floor.

“Shoulda locked the door.”

“I didn’t think there would be anyone coming in.”

“Surprise.” Harry grins and leans in for a kiss now that Liam’s stopped pissing.

Liam pulls away too quickly. Harry waits for him to pull his pants back up before he wraps his arms around Liam’s neck and kisses him properly.

Liam makes an alarmed sound in the back of his throat. Harry coaxes him into relaxing with fingers scratching at the base of his skull and a gentle tongue.

“You look so hot,” Harry tells him. He feels ready to crawl into Liam’s skin. Harry had thought the khaki colour would be overkill, that Liam should have gone shirtless like he did, but the look works on Liam and he’s a hotter Indiana Jones than Harrison Ford himself. “God, I’m-” Harry whines when Liam sucks on the soft skin of his neck.

“You’re literally wearing nothing Harry, don’t get hard.”

Harry curls his fingers around Liam’s ears before stroking them down his back. He’s shivering, but it’s not from being cold. Granted, the sparkly gold shorts that he’s wearing for his Rocky costume doesn’t cover him much. He had wanted Liam to go as Frank N. Furter, but Liam refused to wear the black fishnets and the corset for the costume.

“You’re no fun.”

“I was literally just weeing!”

Harry tugs Liam in by the collar of his shirt until he’s being pressed against the counter. Louis made sure to hide his expensive hair products and body washes in the cupboards before everyone had come over. Liam hoists Harry onto the counter and spreads his legs. He kisses across Harry’s chest and then licks at Harry’s nipple.

“You said you would do shots off me,” Harry reminds him.

“Everyone would be staring.”

“Let them.” Liam kisses up Harry’s shoulder. His lips are warm and his tongue is wet when he licks the numbers on Harry’s shoulders. “M’serious Li. Want you so bad.”

“I told you not to get hard.

“Too late.” Liam laughs that full bellied laugh that made Harry fall in love with him. “Li, be serious for a moment.”

Liam’s face sobers up and he nods. Harry takes Liam’s face in his hands and kisses him gently on the lips. “Do you think you have time to fuck me?”

Liam snorts, shoving at Harry’s shoulder. Harry nearly falls off the counter with the force of it, but it’s more due to his drunkenness than force. “I think Louis would kill us if we shagged in here.”

“Again,” Harry reminds him. “Remember-”

“Last year’s second to last game?” Harry nods at Liam’s words, thickening up with the memory of Liam bending Harry over the counter and taking him from behind; the way they had stared at each other in the mirror and Harry had come thick and needy against the porcelain. Louis had had a field day when he noticed that there was still some come caught underneath the ledge, ranting to Liam and Harry for ages about it. Harry’s thanked his lucky stars that they were never caught.

“Could do that again,” Harry prompts.

“Don’t have time babe.” Liam pecks the tip of Harry’s nose and he can’t help the pinch to his side. Harry frowns, dragging Liam in by the belt loops. It’s difficult with the rope belt he’s got tied there. Harry’s about to open his mouth to say something when he’s cut off. Liam ducks down and licks over one of Harry’s nipples, then kisses down, down, down until he’s nipping at Harry’s belly button.

“Li,” Harry whines. He bucks his hips up to get closer, but Liam just presses his thumbs into the juncture of Harry’s hips and keeps him still. “Liam, don’t be like this.”

“You’re doing an awful lot of whining,” Liam teases. His fingertips dig into the tops of Harry’s thighs as he rights himself.

Harry yanks him in by the collar until they’re so close Harry can see the dusting of stubble along Liam’s jawline. He runs his thumb over Liam’s bottom lip and watches as Liam’s tongue flicks out to nip the tip of Harry’s thumb.

“You always tease me,” Harry accuses. “It’s not fair.”

“You’re the one prancing around in tiny shorts. It leaves nothing to the imagination.” Liam runs the backs of his finger along the outline of Harry’s dick.

“That’s the point.”

Liam’s demeanour shifts when Harry rolls his eyes this time. It’s less like the soft teddy bear Liam and more like the Liam who takes control and will pin Harry against his sheets for hours and hours and hours.

Liam leans in close, his lips against the shell of Harry’s ear. “The point’s that you’re being a bit of a slut?”

“Yes,” Harry answers without hesitation. He loves the way Liam makes him feel wanted and seductive - unashamed to call him names that get him off.

“Don’t think that’s very good of you.”

“I’m good,” Harry counters. He covers Liam’s hands with his own and runs them up to wear the shorts begin. “Please.”

“Should I list all the ways you’ve already misbehaved?” Harry shakes his head, but it’s futile. “We were late because you wanted to suck me off before we left. Then you forgot to bring your eyeliner pencil so you had to borrow one left behind by one of Louis’ exes. You spilt two jelly shots when we were making them then you made a drink that’s got you all drunk. And,” Liam pauses for nothing other than effect. Still, he’s got Harry hanging on his every word. “You came into the bathroom when you didn’t even know if it was really me in here.”

“I knew it was you.”

“How?” Liam asks. He watches Harry’s fingers twist together. “You didn’t knock on the door.”

“I just knew.”

“What if I had been some bird? What if I was some drunk guy puking into the sink? Or what if there was a couple in here going at it?” Harry bites his lip, colour springing to his cheeks. “Oh, you like that.” Harry lets out the breath he didn’t know he was holding when Liam shuffles towards the door.

“Li-”

Liam doesn’t leave though. He unlocks the door and keeps it shut, only turning to Harry once he’s positive the door is unlocked.

“I thought-” Harry trips over his words, confused.

“Nah,” Liam waves a hand around. He’s back to being the perfect picture of cool and collected. “Can’t have you going back to the party this hard, can I?”

Harry shakes his head, flabbergasted. He hops off the edge of the counter and lets Liam peel his shorts down his thighs.

“You’re being so still,” Liam remarks. “Good. Do you think you can be quiet though?”

“No.”

Liam gives him an exasperated look. He takes Harry in his hand and tugs him off dryly just once. Harry’s hips hitch forwards and a gasp leaves his lips. It’s nothing, but it’s already so good. Liam takes the tip of Harry in his mouth, barely a taste.

“C'mon.” Harry slants his hips forward. He’s got a great angle of Liam’s tongue working him over, his fingers thick around the base of Harry’s dick.

“Do you remember how much you teased me earlier?”

Harry does - the drawn out blowjob and the barely-there finger he had worked into Liam’s hole. The way Harry had indulged in at least five minutes of kissing Liam’s thigh, sucking his balls until Liam was practically jamming his cock down Harry’s throat. The tears that sprung to Harry’s eyes and the rush of adrenaline when Liam combed his fingers through Harry’s hair and told him to take more.

“This is gonna be so much worse.”

It’s better though despite Liam’s threat. Liam is attentive in the best possible way and works Harry over tenfold. He sucks a bruise so vividly purple that it will be obvious when it peeks out from the bottom of Harry’s gold shorts. Liam makes Harry keep his hands atop his head when he finally sucks him down.

It’s slow, slow, slow, and Harry wonders why no one else has come to use the bathroom. Liam’s taking his time in swallowing Harry. When his lips make their way closer to where Liam’s fingers are wrapped around him, Harry bites his bottom lip.

“Fuck,” Harry gasps. He clenches his eyes shut and tries not to give in to the urge to fuck Liam’s throat. Liam had done that earlier and the burn in the back of Harry’s throat is still there. He can feel it under the buzz of alcohol and the fog of lust and he wants so much. “Li-”

Liam pulls off, a fat string of spit keeping him tethered to the head of Harry’s cock. “Quiet babe.”

“I- shit.”

Liam flicks his eyes up at Harry from where he’s got his cock in his mouth. Harry can see the outline of his dick poking at Liam’s cheek.

Harry tips his head back and pulls in as much air as he can manage. It’s getting stuffy in the bathroom. Harry stares at the ceiling and focuses on not coming immediately. He’s being silent save for the pathetic moans in the back of his throat, but it’s shot to hell when he feels Liam’s finger nudging at his hole.

“Jesus!” Harry shouts. His knees buckle as Liam sucks him harder, finger teasing at his hole. Harry gasps Liam’s name, tightening his hold on the counter. He’s so close.

“I said be quiet.” Liam scoops some of the spit and precome off of Harry’s dick with his finger and slides it into Harry. Harry goes shock still before turning to goo at the amazed expression on Liam’s face. “Anyone could walk in, couldn’t they?”

Harry nods and closes his eyes again. He’s so fucking close and his veins feel on fire. Liam’s started groaning around Harry’s dick and it sends shockwaves rippling through him. “I-”

“Come on,” Liam encourages. Harry looks down to see Liam’s got a hand down his pants and he steadies himself with a hand on Liam’s shoulder, thrusting his hips to feel the push and pull of Liam’s finger and mouth.

Harry comes with a quiet moan bitten into the back of his hand. He feels exhausted when he slumps against the sink. Then thinking better he shuffles Liam to the side so he can kneel beside him and help him jack off.

Liam, easily distracted, gives up and lets Harry do all the work. He cups Harry’s cheeks and brings their lips together. It’s a messy kiss that tastes like come and a bit like smoke, but Harry chases it. Liam comes a few moments later, breathing heavily against Harry’s cheek.

“Well fuck,” Liam breathes before giggling.

Harry joins in and shuffles further into Liam’s lap. It’s a bit awkward to straddle him when their dicks are both out, but they ignore it to make out on the floor. They’re desperate in a different way; desperate to get closer and taste each other more. Harry licks Liam’s come off his fingers before smearing it on the floor.

They’re giggly and loose and Harry wants to return to the party and dance with his boyfriend and show all the footie players what a catch he has. He wants to shake his bum in his shorts and have Liam take body shots off of him then he wants Liam to take him home and take him apart.

“Hey-”

Harry’s cut off by the bathroom door opening though. Niall’s got his hair pushed back and a massive love bite blooming on his neck. There’s scarlet coloured lipstick smudged on his lips.

“Jesus!” He screams, throwing his arms up in the air. He covers his eyes as Harry buries his face into Liam’s neck, giggling hysterically.

**Author's Note:**

> hit me up on [tumblr](http://vinoharry.tumblr.com/post/132225695648)!  
> and if you like lirry come talk to me bc i need more lirry babes in my life!!


End file.
